originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
ARDBZ Episode Guide
Episode 1: In this Episode of ARDBZ, Raditz attempts to sell Piccolo a car and steals Gohan as payment. Episode 2: In This Episode of ARDBZ...Cell has gone too far. What has he done? Watch and fine out. Episode 3: In this Episode of Alternate Reality DBZ, we recreate a classic scene from the History of DBZ. Find out why Vegeta sacrafices himself against Majin Buu in the Alternate Reality World. Episode 4: In this Episode of Alternate Reality DBZ, we take some time to answer a few questions about the Z-Fighters from the Alternate Reality Universe. Find out why Vegeta hates Goku and what Nappa's favorite type of Music is and even more. Episode 5: On this Episode of ARDBZ, Chi-Chi feels that Goku and Piccolo spend too much time training. So she forces them to go to Counceling. As a result, Bulma forces Vegeta to go along with them. Episode 6: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 13 (Wrath of the Dragon // Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will?). Episode 7: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you an Alternate Reality re-telling of the classic DBZ scene where Goku shows off SSJ3 for the first time. Episode 8: In this Episode of ARDBZ. After surviving the explosion on Planet Namek, Freeza has returned. He comes to earth and his first order of buisness is to...Steal Gohan's Lunch Money?!?! Will this wind up being a fatal mistake for Freeza? Find out on ARDBZ, Episode 8. Episode 9: Did you watch the ending of the Sopranoes? Well do you know who's idea it was for that ending? Well Vegeta and the Z-Fighters do. Now they will try to get revenge for that craptastic ending. Episode 10: IT'S THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!! That's right, this Episode is a Christmas Themed episode. Full of goofy antics and heroics by your favorite Alternate Reality Z-Fighters. Episode 11: In this Episode of ARDBZ, the Alternate Reality Z-Fighters each do their own part in a Singing Competition. Episode 12: In Episode 12 of ARDBZ, I give you a Law & Order Parody. Episode 13: In this Episode of ARDBZ, Piccolo is upset because Gohan didn't want to hang out with him today. Does Gohan no longer like Piccolo? Or could there be another reason? Find out on Episode 13 of Alternate Reality DragonBall Z. Episode 14: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ TV Special #1 (Bardock: The Father of Goku // A Lonesome, Final Battle: The Father of Z-Warrior Kakarrot, who Challenged Freeza). Episode 15: In this Short Episode of ARDBZ, we give you 3 Short Alternate Reality Re-Tellings about 3 different Character's Deaths. Episode 16: It's Vegeta Vs.Zarbon...ALTERNATE REALITY!!!...Plus, another segement of advice from the greatest parent ever. Episode 17: In this Episode or ARDBZ, Vegeta proves yet again why you should never play games with him. Episode 18: ARDBZ returns to it's Full-Length Format with the return of Cell. He's back for a 3'rd time and Vegeta is pissed. Episode 19: ARDBZ comes back with a bang. Who was it that tried to get ARDBZ cancelled? Who will take him out? And what possible ARDBZ spin-off could Gozar come up with? All of this and more on ARDBZ Episode 19. Episode 20: Goku is in desperate need of some one to fuse with to defeat Majin Buu and Vegeta's his only option. What will it take for the Saiyan Prince to fuse with Goku? Find out on ARDBZ Episode 20. Episode 21: It's the thrilling conclusion to ARDBZ's first cliff hanger. Watch and find out if our heroes can defeat Majin Buu. Episode 22: It's Super Bowl Sunday and Vegeta and Mystic Gohan are rooting for opposing teams. Gee, Gohan mst be stupid or something, huh? Episode 23: ARDBZ brings you the 1'st installment of our Alternate Reality re-telling of the Saiyan Saga. Advice from one of Nappa's relatives and Goku teaches a few lessons on this Episode of ARDBZ. Episode 24: On this Episode of ARDBZ we bring you the 2'nd installment of the Alternate Reality re-telling of the Saiyan Saga. Vegeta and Goku seem to argue about everything...But who will come out on top? Watch and find out. Episode 25: On Episode 25 of ARDBZ, we give you the Final Installment of the Alternate Reality re-telling of the Saiyan Saga. Intense action, a sentimental message from Piccolo, and you'll never guess who the Hero of the day is. Episode 26: The earth is once again thrown into a state of massive danger in Episode 26 of ARDBZ. Cell & Freeza have cooked up a plot that have the Z-Fighters wondering if even they can pull this off. It all boils down to an ending that you simply won't believe. Episode 27: In this Episode, Alternate Reality DBZ tells a re-telling of the classic "Driving Test" Episode. Episode 28: ARDBZ kicks off the Alternate Reality re-telling of the Freeza Saga with a bang. In fact, multiple bangs as Vegeta goes for the World Record for most useless side villains gorishly murdered in a 1 Episode span. Episode 29: It's Part 2 of the AR re-telling of the Freeza Saga. Captain Ginyu is up to some wacky stuff as he tries to defeat the AR Z-Fighters. Plus, a short AR re-telling of Demon King Piccolo's story. Episode 30: It's Part 3 of the Alternate Reality re-telling of the Freeza Saga. ARDBZ's Narrator is fed up. The fate of Krillin's newest Musical Device. The return of Raditz. And what important lesson did Goku learn from Broly. All of this and more on Episode 30 of Alternate Reality DragonBall Z. Episode 31: ARDBZ brings you Part 4 of the Freeza Saga re-telling. In this Episode, Goku transforms into the legendary form known as Super Saiyan. King Kai gives Goku a good talking to. But Goku could care less. Episode 32: In the Final Part of the AR Re-Telling of the Freeza Saga, we meet Comedy's newest Friend Duo. Also Goku & Freeza's fight intensifies at electrifying speeds. Episode 33: Classic Filler Episode-HO!!!...ARDBZ gives you an Alternate Reality re-telling of Vegeta & Nappa's adventure on Arlia. Episode 34: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 1 (Dead Zone // Return My Gohan!!). Episode 35: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 2 (The World's Strongest // The World's Strongest Guy). Episode 36: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 3 (Tree of Might // Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth). Special Guest Star: Lanipator Episode: 37: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 4 (Lord Slug // Super Saiya-jin Son Goku). Episode 38: ARDBZ kicks off the re-telling of the Androids/Cell Saga with the return of everyone's favorite Freezer Brain. Plus, the ARDBZ debut of King Cold. Episode 39: ARDBZ continues the Androids/Cell Saga re-telling with Battles Galore, the story of Trunks conception, & another appearance by everyone's favorite Pineapple-Head. Episode 40: With the Jinzoningen awakened, Piccolo is forced to fuse with someone he despises. Luckily, the feeling is mutual...Or is it? Watch and find out as the AR re-telling of the Androids/Cell Saga continues. Episode 41: The fight continues as Vegeta & Trunks come out of the Room of Plot and Device. Will Cell be able to hold off the power of Vegeta now that he's gone beyond the Super Saiyan? Or does that devious Cell have a sneaky back up plan up his sleeve? Watch and find out. Episode 42: Cell's plans come to light as he announces the Cell Games. Who does Cell want to marry? Watch and find out. Episode 43: It's time for the main event...Goku Vs. Cell. Which of these 2 powerhouses will be the winner? Episode 44: The Cell Games continue as Gohan enters the fight. But he's going to need more than the power he has right now to defeat Cell...How can Gohan achieve the necessary power? Watch and find out. Episode 45: It's the conclusion of the Cell Saga Re-Telling. Will Gohan finally be the hero in Alternate Realty? Watch and find out. Episode 46: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!...Er...Sorta. Episode 47: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 5 (Cooler's Revenge // The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest). Special Guest Star: Takahata101 Episode 48: Secrets are revealed and precious items are lost. Who will get his ass kicked and who will do the ass kicking? Watch and find out. Episode 49: HOLY HFIL!!! Someone's pregnant and wants to get married. Who is it? Watch and find out. Episode 50: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2008!!! Vegeta's a regular Scrooge. Can 3 Ghosts change the ways of the Prince of all Saiyans? SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Kyle Hebert Episode 51: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 6 (The Return of Cooler // Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors). Special Guest Star: Takahata101 Episode 52: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 7 (Super Android 13 // Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiya-jin). Episode 53: In my opinion, this has got to be the wackiest ARDBZ Episode to date. Hilarity ensues with Saiyan Kindergarten as well as a side of Vegeta we've never seen...HIS DRUNK SIDE!!! Episode 54: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ TV Special 2 (The History of Trunks // Resistance to Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors, Gohan and Trunks). Episode 55: In this Episode of ARDBZ, we show you a re-telling of DBZ Movie 9 (Bojack Unbound // The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy). Episode 56: In this Episode of ARDBZ, the Buu Saga re-telling begins. Things move quickly as we learn of someone who possibly has a crush on Gohan. The Supreme Kai makes his ARDBZ debut. And to close things out, the dark side of Prince Vegeta returns and his epic clash with Son Goku begins. Episode 57: The threat of Majin Buu becomes all to real and the fate of the universe is once again thrown into the able hands of Goku. But will Goku risk everything on a single game of chess? Watch and find out. Episode 58: The battle intensifies as Majin Buu demands...Produce?!?!? Wait, what? Plus, the ARDBZ voice of Goten is revealed and I can only guarantee one thing...Goten fans will not be pleased. Episode 59: The fight intensifies even more as Mystic Gohan joins the battle against Majin Buu...Yeah...Woopty Doo. But don't worry, there's plenty more to this episode than just simply watching that Mystic Pansy get the crap beaten out of him. Episode 60: IT'S THE 2009 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!! How can ARDBZ possibly top Kyle Hebert's cameo in last years Christmas Special? Well...Er...We can't...But hopefully you'll enjoy this Episode anyway. Episode 61: The ultimate alliance...GOKU AND VEGETA!!! As Goku and Vegeta join forces against Mystic Buu, their Fusion, Vegetto, reveals something that could make you spit out your drink...HIS FAVORITE KIND OF SYRUP!!! Episode 62: The Buu Saga re-telling closes out today in Episode 62 of ARDBZ. Desperate times are here as Goku scrambles to defeat Majin Buu. The fate of the universe is about to be decided. Will Goku's strength be enough to defeat Buu? Or could the fate of the universe possibly be decided by Goku's "wishing" ability? Find out right now. Episode 63: Trunks has finally released his future world from the evil shackles of Numbers 17 & 18. But he still has one more thing that he needs to "release" before he can be truly happy. Episode 64: Today on a "Very Special Episode" of Alternate Reality DragonBall Z...The plot goes in random directions and random stuff happens. Like always =P Episode 65: The day that hardcore English Dub fans have been dreading for years has finally arrived. Linda Young has been replaced as the voice of Freeza for the Dub of DragonBall Kai. And Vegeta is not taking it well. But why? Vegeta's crazed emotions sets off the battle of the century between Goku and Freeza. Piccolo fights Chi-Chi when she doesn't let come over to hang out with Gohan. Episode 66: There once was a man named Nail. Who looked nothing like a snail. He refused to ever go "Boo-Hoo". Because he guarded..."The Grand Elder"... Category:ARDBZ